Life Goes On
by Sarcastic Half-Blood
Summary: Angelina was just a normal vampire hybrid walking the streets of Vancouver. As she came passing Riley Park, she met a vampire named Fred with an interesting story. This is a story of Fred's life after escaping. Rated T just to be safe. R&R! Enjoy!
1. How It Started

**Author's note****: Hello! Thank you for choosing to read my fanfic! I promise you won't regret it! **

**I fell in love with 'The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner' when I read it… And I thought: Hey… What about Fred? He's there… waiting for Bree… and she never arrives X'(! Well, something happened while he was waiting! And there is where my story arrives!**

**Enjoy! Read and Review! Please!

* * *

**

I stepped outside, inhaling the fresh night breeze, the sweet smell of freedom surrounding my every move. I took a few more steps, loving the feeling of being able to choose my _own_ direction. I started walking through the silent streets of Vancouver. The night air made my curly blonde hair stick to my face, which started to annoy me. I tied it up in a ponytail with a rubber band I had in my arm.

I never get to walk alone. Being the youngest in the coven gives you that curse of not being able to be alone, especially when you're not exactly a vampire, more like half a vampire. My half-sister (Gabriela) and the rest of my coven are very protective over me, and it's not just because I'm the youngest, I'm sixteen and I can take care of myself. It's also because I'm special…

I stopped my tracks when a wave of revulsion came over me as I started passing Riley Park. A sensation I had never experienced before. I looked around, still gagging, looking for the source of this sensation. As I walked deeper, the sensation became worse. It came to the point where I crumbled to the ground, gasping. With my hands in the pavement, I forced myself to get up. I couldn't.

A pair of red eyes stared at me from the corner of my eye. Humans don't have bloody red eyes. "Vampire," I whispered to myself.

_This kind of thing only happens to_ me_ when I go on a walk! Curse this luck of mine!_

"How do you what I am?"

"Ah!" I screamed at the sudden whispering voice.

"Shh!" The vampire talked again. "Just answer, how do you know what I am? Who are you?"

"Y-You'll never take me alive! Wait, yes, take me alive… Just, please don't hurt me! Oh, darn it! I should have never gone on this darn walk, I'm better off dead with my luck." I started trying to look at him… Just a little glance of his full eyes on mine would be enough to fire up my gift… But it just gave me more nausea to try to look at him.

He chuckled. _Wait, he chuckled? _"I just asked you, how do you know what I am?"

I gathered all the courage I had and said, "W-Well, you don't deserve that sort of explanation after what you have done to me! Do you know how horrible the feeling you are giving me is? Can you just turn it off?"

The gagging slowed down, along with the feeling, until it came to a stop. That's when I gathered all my strength and scrammed. I ran as fast as I could… for about a minute. He grabbed me by the stomach and even got me off my feet. I struggled and struggled against his stone-cold grasp. In the end, I couldn't.

"That was very sneaky," he said.

I was starting to whimper. "Just, please, let me go…" I whispered.

He hesitated. In a second, he removed his arms from around me and took a step back. I turned around to look at him, to really look at him for the first time. He was tall, much taller than me. His hair was a gorgeous blond with long waves. His face was handsome (like all vampires' face), and his eyes… His eyes were red, bloody red. Not the kind you would expect in such a beautiful face.

"So, wait, you're just going to let me go? Just like that? You're not thirsty or something?" I asked, dumbfounded.

He shook his head. "No." Although, he seemed to be restraining himself.

I raised an eyebrow. "Then why the hell did you kept me there on the ground?"

"I was just curious… You smell different… And how did you-"

I cut him off. "Yeah, yeah, how did you know what I am… You said that three times already."

He smiled… a white flash down the gleaming moonlight. "You're a little stubborn, aren't you?"

"No, you're just experiencing my dark side, for making me suffer your gift for nothing!" I replied.

"I'm sorry," he said, honesty gleaming on his eyes.

"You're sorry?" I said. "Wow, you're the worst hunter I've ever met." I smiled.

He chuckled. "I wasn't hunting."

"Yeah, figures."

There was a small silence in which we stared at each other.

"You're a weird human," he finally said. "I mean, you know what I am, and yet, here you are."

"Oh!" I shook my head in denial. "I'm not a human."

He nodded in understanding. "I knew you couldn't be normal. Your scent is different. And the temperature is such, you should be freezing."

I looked down my purple tank top. "Good point."

He raised an eyebrow in question. "So, what are you?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Do I even know you to be telling you this kind of information?"

He smiled. "Hi, I'm Fred."

I smiled back and shook his hand. "Angelina."

"Now you know me," he said.

I shook my head and laughed. "I'm a hybrid."

"A what?" He asked, bewildered.

I smiled again. "You know what? Why don't you come over to my house? My coven would get a kick out of meeting you."

I started walking, until his cold fingers grabbed my wrist and I turned back to look at him. "So, wait," he said. "You're just going to take me to see your coven when you barely know me? Why?"

I kept smiling at him. "Because… You didn't kill me," I said. "That means you're not as bad as your eyes tell."

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You're eyes say that you hunt humans, which is an automatic warning that our kind or some other vampires shouldn't be so close to you."

He raised an eyebrow in question once more.

I smiled again. "I'll explain in the way, come on!"

… And that's how I met Fred.

* * *

**Author's note****: So? Did you like it? Oh, please tell me! Please, please, please review! It makes me write faster and motivates me! But most of all… It makes me happy!**

**Oh please, please, please, please, **_**please, **_**PLEASE, **_**PLEASE REVIEW! **_**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! XD**


	2. New Life

**Author's note****: Hello! Welcome to yet another chapter of my story! **

**Thank you for the very few people who reviewed: Nicollete May Summers, SuchIsLife-music(dot)writer, I'mTeamSwitzerland, and A True Dreamer. Thank you so much from the bottom of my Puerto Rican heart :).**

**Okay then, that would be all! **

**Go Twilight! XD

* * *

**

There was a knocking on my door.

"Come in," I said, knowing that whoever it was could hear me.

A tall, blonde vampire who I recognized as Fred opened the door and poked his head in. "Joy, are you done packing up?"

I smiled at my nickname and looked into his recent set of amber eyes. "I guess…" I looked around.

I was going to really miss this room. It has been one of the less-depressing places I've slept in. The humans in this house were on vacation. They returned in two days, and we had to move once more.

I picked up the two boxes in front of me. I took one last glance back, and closed the door.

Fred accompanied me. "So, are you excited to go to school?"

I groaned and threw my head back. "Don't remind me, _I beg you_."

He chuckled. It's been approximately eight years since Fred joined our coven. In which we became the _closest_ of friends. I looked into his once red eyes. "Fred, I'm nervous. I've never been to public school! Charmelia and Jason homeschooled me, remember?"

Charmelia. She was like a mother to me. She was the one who welcomed my half-sister (Gabriela) and me into her small coven of three (Jason, Justin, and her) when our father, Joham, was killed by the Volturi…

Our father… Let's say he wasn't the best daddy in the world. He basically only cared about having more children… He thought he was making some kind of super-race of vampires. We only stuck to him because we didn't know anything about the world around us. He was all we had. When he was killed, all my sisters sprang into different directions. Our only half-brother, Nahuel, was lucky to have a vampire aunt to care for him… Gabriela and I stuck together… And then we found Charmelia, Jason, and Justin. We've been with them ever since. They taught us to drink animal blood, a discovery they had made.

"I haven't been to a school either, Angelina. I don't remember anything about my past human life, remember?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not stupid."

"I didn't say that." He smiled mockingly.

I smiled. "Whatever."

Fred has always been able to make me smile no matter what…

"_Justin! You are a dead man!" _My half-sister's yell was heard.

I rolled my eyes. "Let's go see what happened."

Fred smiled amusingly and followed me to the living room.

Justin was backing up, grinning, as Gabriela walked towards him slowly. "Actually, it's dead _vampire_," he replied to her yell.

Gabriela growled in a _very_ scary way, more vampire than human. "I'm not playing games, Justin! Where is it?"

Let me give you a head start. Justin and Gabriela are _always_ fighting. It's a constant cycle, it never stops.

"Where is what?" Justin replied stupidly.

"Dammit, Justin! I'm not freaking stupid! Where is my damn book?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Where. Is. My. Damn. Book."

"Which one?"

She made a grab for his throat but I got in the middle of them just in time. "Gabby, deep breath, calm down."

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down, Angelina! He took my Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief collector's edition book! It was signed by Rick Riordan himself!"

I gasped and stared at Justin. "Justin, give it to her! Do you want to _die_? Are you sick of living?"

He rolled his eyes. "She's just being dramatic-"

Gabriela's horribly wild scream cut him off. I looked into his eyes and felt the familiar dizzying sensation I always felt when I start using my gift. When his pupils widened, I thought with clarity: _Give her the book, _now! In a trance, he ran to a nearby box, took it out, and handed it to Gabriela. He snapped out of the trance immediately. "_Jeeez_, Gabe, you only had to say 'please'! You didn't have to make Angelina go all 'gifty' with me!"

I snorted. "Gifty?"

Gabriela gave Justin one last growl and walked away, flipping her long black hair. Jason was laughing in the background. I turned to look at Justin. "Don't you get tired of picking fights with Gabriela?"

"Actually, it's quite fun."

"You get bored too much, find a hobby!" I said and walked to the door of the huge house, feeling a little weak. That was the only disadvantage of my gift. It left you a little drained.

Outside, there was a cool night breeze. In front of me was a stolen black Toyota Yaris. Charmelia was putting boxes in the trunk. I walked over to her with my two huge boxes in my arms.

Charmelia was beautiful, that's obvious. Her fiery red hair was shoulder-length and her butterscotch eyes were wise. She removed her eyes from her work and looked at me. She sent me a dazzling smile. "Hey, sweetie."

"Hi Charm," I greeted back.

She took the boxes from me and placed them in the trunk. Only one could fit. She sighed. "You'll have to carry this in your lap."

I sighed and took the box from her. "Okay," I said.

She threw me one last smile and walked past me to the house. I heard her yell, "Say goodbye, guys! We're done packing!"

In a moment, I heard footsteps. My coven got out of the house one by one. Jason, who was the last, closed the door.

Charmelia turned to him. "Did you lock it from the inside?"

Jason nodded and gave her a peck on the lips. They walked hand in hand to the car. Justin said,"Urgh, you guys are even worse than Fred's gift." He made a gagging motion and I laughed.

Gabriela rolled her eyes. "That's called _love_, Justin, have you heard of that?"

"Oh, that hurt," said Justin.

The car was pretty small considering how many we were, so I was crushed by the door on my left side, crushed by my box on my lap, and crushed with Fred on my right side. Fred's proximity made me blush a little. In the exact same moment I blushed, he turned his head to me. "Are you uncomfortable?"

That made me blush even more. _Damn vampire's way of smelling blood!_ "No, I'm fine…" That was about all I could say.

Jason started the car and we drove into the night.

After a few minutes of driving, I said, "So, where exactly are we going?"

Charmelia looked at me from the passenger seat. "Forks, Washington."

Fred flinched. I looked at him. "Are you okay?"

He didn't answer. I raised an eyebrow. "Fred?"

He looked into my deep blue eyes. "When I met you in Vancouver… Remember the story? How I got there?" I nodded, remembering. "Well… The vampires they were going to kill were in Forks…"

"Oh," I said in realization.

He nodded and gave a long sigh. "I still wonder…"

"What?" I asked.

We locked eyes once more. "What happened with-"

"Bree," I cut him off, nodding. "Fred-"

"I know." He dropped his eyes. "It was just… She was the only person I trusted, you know? It was a terrible time…"

Something bubbled inside me… Fury? Like I didn't want Fred to think about her… It was a strange emotion.

He looked into my eyes again. "But I know… She's probably dead."

Now I felt guilty for thinking such a thing…

"I'm sorry." It's the only thing I could say.

There was no more conversation in the way.

We stopped at a gas station. Fred got out. Gabriela scooted closer to me. Her long and straight jet-black hair was wild in all directions so much, that I started spitting some of her hair from my mouth. Ew.

"Sorry," she said, laughing.

"Tie your hair, Medusa!" I said, smiling a little.

"Same here!" Justin's muffled voice was heard. He was lost in her hair. I laughed.

Okay, let me be clear, Gabriela's hair isn't that long, but is very _thick_!

She rolled her gray-green eyes and started pulling her hair in a ponytail. I could finally see Justin's dark-brown hair and golden eyes. He was spitting hair.

Fred came back from the door I was leaning on. He gave me a bag of my favorite candy: Peanut Butter M&M's, and made my day.

Human food wasn't better than blood… But I _love_ Peanut Butter M&M's!

The trip from Tacoma to Forks wasn't _that_ long… For me, I mean. Gabriela was tapping her foot and sweating a little. I was surprised she managed to keep her façade this long. Oh, did I mention she was claustrophobic?

3…

2…

1…

… And then she snapped. "_I can't take it anymore_!" She was grasping her head, as if it was going to go out of place. "The walls! They're closing in! I don't have enough air! We are too many!"

I tried to soothe her… Justin too… which was surprising…

"Calm down, Gabe! You don't need air anyways…"

"Justin, she's not a full vampire…"

"… Oh… Right…"

"Its okay, Gabriela, we're here," said Charmelia in her very useful calming tone. We all sighed in relief.

I glanced at the window beside Fred. It was a big wooden house, surrounded by really green trees and bushes.

Jason said, "It used to belong to a family. Their last name was Weber…"

I smiled. "It's perfect!"

And it was.

Inside, it also looked wooden. It had a kitchen to the left and a living room to the right. The stairs led to two bedrooms. One for Gabriela and me, and the other one for Charmelia and Jason… and no, it's not for sleep… end of topic.

"And the best part is," Charmelia said, "that it's close to the school _and_ the restaurant I'll be working on."

"Great!" I replied with enthusiasm. In case you didn't catch it, Charmelia is a cook, a _very _good cook.

"You will start school in Forks High on Monday."

My face fell. "Great."

That was the day after tomorrow.

"Now, girls, you two get some sleep."

"Sure," said Gabriela.

They waved goodnight and we entered our new room. It had a small bed and on the right and a couch on the left. The whole room was painted sea-blue. That's good. I hate pink with all my might.

"Where is the other bed?" I asked.

"The couch pops out one."

"Oh," I said.

"You sleep on the bed-"

"No," I immediately cut her off. "I will-"

"Nope," she shook her head. "You're my little sister and _you're_ sleeping on the bed."

In the end, I lost the battle.

The next day, I woke up at one PM. I was the only one in the room. When I got downstairs, I found that only Fred was there.

"Well, good morning, Joy. I seriously had to contain myself from barging into your room and checking you were alive."

I laughed. "Where is everyone else?"

"Charmelia went somewhere with Jason and Justin bet Gabriela to cliff-jump…"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, those two never stop."

"They probably never will."

I smiled. "So, you decided to stay with me?"

He smiled back. "I wanted to make sure you woke up."

"Well… Here I am… What do you want to do?"

He went over to the kitchen and I followed him. There, I sat on the small table and he brought me a plate of scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon. "First of all, I made you breakfast a few minutes ago."

I laughed. "That was sweet."

"And second, eat. Then we'll talk."

I rolled my eyes and ate my food with pleasure.

We talked a little and planned that we should go to the movies to see the new movie 'Percy Jackson and The Olympians: The lightning Thief' that Gabriela was _dying_ to see.

Word of advice: Never go to see a movie with Gabriela. At least a movie that she read the book of. Not unless you want to be kicked out of the room because she was screaming, "It doesn't happen like that! That's just crap! Percy doesn't look like that!"

The next day was the real deal. I was woken up with a pillow fight from my sister.

I got dressed in a V-neck black and blue striped shirt, skinny jeans, black boots, and a jacket.

For breakfast, Charmelia made her famous chocolate-chip pancakes with whipped cream. I ate them in a rush.

The walk to school was very short. _Too short_.

Fred, Justin, Gabriela and me got out our schedules on time. I got introduced to my locker, too.

My first class was English. I realized with terror that I was alone in my first class. When the bell rang, Fred gave me a sympathetic glance and I stuck my tongue at him.

I entered the classroom. Thank God it wasn't that full. I earned a few glances from the guys. I rolled my eyes every time someone looked or glanced at me. One even winked at me, I just flipped my curly golden hair.

Then, a strong scent caught my attention, it smelled sweet… too sweet. Not quite like a vampire's scent. It was more like _my_ scent.

It certainly didn't smell like my sister does… so who is it?

I looked around, until I found the source. A gorgeous girl with curly brown hair and warm brown eyes. The girl was also looking at my direction. She had a weird look on her face… Fascination?

The class started, and the teacher introduced himself as Mr. Bleck. But as I heard the other boys whisper, Mr. Bleach.

"Today, we have a new student-"

_Great, here we go._

"Give an encouraging applause to Angelina Brooks."

A few people clapped. Then, he started asking for some book report he assigned. He started calling out names.

"… Renesmee Cullen."

The girl with the scent stood up and handed the report.

_Renesmee Cullen…_

When the bell rang, I rushed out as fast as I came.

At lunch, I grabbed the first thing I found and sat with my coven.

"Is everything okay, Joy?" Fred asked.

I snapped out of my trance. "Huh? Oh, no actually…"

That's when I saw the girl, she was actually heading this way. Heading to our table.

"Uh-oh," I whispered.

"So," the girl said, sitting in front of me, beside Gabriela. "Who are you people?"

Justin raised his eyebrow. "Um… Excuse me?"

The girl fixed her brown eyes on Justin. "I have never met any covens in Forks except mine!"

He seemed to have caught her scent and his eyes popped open.

Gabriela, however, looked confused. "Um, excuse me… Who are _you_?"

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, call me Nessie," she said with a smile. "Hybrid."

Gabriela had a black expression on her face. "Hybrid?"

Nessie nodded and looked at me. "Angelina, right?"

"Angelina Joyce Brooks, call me Joy," I said, "and this is Fred, Justin and Gabriela."

Fred said, "You two met?"

I shook my head. "Not exactly…"

"We take English together," Nessie finished.

"So, wait," said Gabriela, "This is happening too fast… You know what we are and you are a hybrid?"

She nodded.

"Okay, now, you said you hadn't met any covens except yours… you mean there are more?"

"More vampires? Yeah."

"Yay..."

"This is actually very exciting! Wow, I'm meeting another hybrid!"

"You haven't met any others?"

"Well, yeah, Nahuel, but he only comes once every two years or so…"

"_You've met our brother_?" Gabriela's surprise-looking face was priceless.

"Your brother? This just gets better and better!" She laughed.

"No kidding…"

* * *

**Author's note: So? Did you like it? Did you love it? Did you hate it? Did you loathe it? **

**You know how you can tell me?**

**Push the magic button down there! Review! :D**


End file.
